Ignorance Be Blissful
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: What if Operation Meteor was just the distraction? When a new enemy arises, investigation reveals that this time, not all is what it seems. Things go way beyond Operation Meteor... and point towards the pilots themselves. Post EW, muti pairings, no slash.


I've wanted to write this fic for many years, but never got around to it unfortunately. Thought I might try it out now and see what I can truly do with it.

For now, this is taking place directly after endless waltz. Shortly, I will be flashing back to past events gradually, so please bare with me.

I am all for 1xR, so please understand that I will not be pleased with Relena bashing in reviews. If you do not like Relena as a character, please keep the peace and stay silent about it as you read, or stop reading all together.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Gundam Wing, and to be honest, I never really paid attention to who really did, except that Bandai owns most, if not all, of the merchandise, and sunrise is involved somewhere. The only thing that belongs to me is this plot, and select few characters. Chances are, if you don't recognize the name, they're mine.

**Rating:** M– Vulgar Language, Violence, and Sexual content manipulate

**Pairings**: Several. You'll see as you read. You'll appreciate it more that way. No slash.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AC- 196, December 27th

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm afraid that the news I am reporting cannot be classified as good..." The man muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Really? Do explain."

The man sighed, and looked up from the clipboard to stare down at the figure under the white sheets.

"He's suffered a severe concussion. Fractured several ribs. He's suffered severe heat burns down his left leg. This injuries alone are extreme. However... I'm sad to report, the boy is in a coma. We've been unable to wake him, and he's been for the most part, unresponsive. We've seen little brain activity. There is a good chance he may never wake again, and if he does, there's a high chance of brain damage to some degree. I'm sorry, Major..." The man grimaced, hanging his head.

The woman sighed, and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I'm no longer your Major, you must stop addressing me as such. As for the boy's current condition, it is no fault of your own. As much as I hate to see the kid like this, and know his fate is uncertain, all we can do is provide the necessary medical treatment needed. Beyond that, his recovery is solely up to him, and his will to do so." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll inform you of any change as they come about. IF they come about."

"Yes... you do that. Call any time, I'll answer. It's the least I can do for him now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That bad eh? Damn..." The brunette sighed, running a hand through his loosened hair. "I was kinda hoping he'd be awake by now, but in actuality he's in a coma. Guy can't catch a break, can he?" He mumbled, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry my report wasn't a good one. I promise I'll keep you guys informed. Are you still in the city?" The woman asked, propping her chin up in a hand.

"Eh, we're...around.." He answered at last.

The woman chuckled.

"Although I fully understand your need to be off the radar at the moment, I'm a little miffed that you won't even trust me with your current location..." She huffed.

"Sorry, but until things settle down some, we're keeping out of sight. As much as we'd like to personally come see everyone, and even check on our pal, it's not possible. Not everyone agreed with our participation in this whole mess, and plenty of officials are out for blood. I'm only thankful that Heero and myself are the only two who have ever been seen. Quatre would be in a right mess right now."

"Isn't that a fact... the boy's lucky his family covered for him all this time. Good people, those Winners." She smiled.

"Yeah... you're good people too though, don't you forget that lady! If you hadn't jumped in when you had, and gotten him and Relena the hell out of there, Heero would have ended up in some maximum security facility, if of course they didn't pull the plug on him. They're just itching to make SOMEONE responsible for this mess, and with the kid being as young as she is, still in intensive care, and Une right at her side, it won't be Mariemaia Khushrenada getting that blame." He snorted bitterly.

"Yeah... I know. Une said the officials were pissed when they discovered that pilot Zero One had escaped. They seemed even more perturbed at the lack of soldiers taken into custody. Une spared those who wished to serve under her, claiming they were double agents the entire time. I've never seen so many grateful young men and women. She's come a long way, to be able to accept them like that. "

"Yeah... still can't believe she went from being Ms. Psycho to heading the Preventors. But what the hell, just goes to show that people CAN change." He chuckled. "Hey... have you told the Princess yet? How's she taking everything?" He asked, a sad smile slipping onto his face.

"Relena? No... no I've not. I felt it necessary to reach you three before speaking with her. Also, even though she wouldn't mind it in the least if I called her at this time of night, she really needs the sleep. At least tonight she didn't need to be sedated to actually fall asleep. Zechs reported in earlier. I have a good feeling that she'll take it hard, and I'd rather her be fully rested for this one." she slumped against the chair.

"I can understand that... I wish you luck on that one though. That girl won't believe for a moment that Heero might not wake up, can't say I do either, to be frank with you." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, although I don't know Heero nearly as well as yourself, I do know that he's a tough guy, and he's fooled me before in the medical department, so anything can happen. I hate to do this, Duo, but I really need the rest too. I've been working overtime with my staff. Wufei has taken up watching Heero during nights, so I can finally get some shut eye..." She smiled contently, seemingly thrilled with the concept of getting to sleep in her own bed.

Duo was taken aback.

"Fei's with you over there? Well damn! We've been wondering where he's been. Haven't seen him in ages. Sure, we saw his Gundam show up out of nowhere, but he'd evidently been with the Mariemaia soldiers the whole time, Trowa told us. I don't pretend to understand the guy, but at the very least, I'm glad he returned to the right side."

"I am too Duo, I am too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So Heero's in a coma once again..." Trowa sighed, shaking his head.

Quatre hung his head, and sipped softly at his tea.

"How long was he out that time? To be honest, we all thought he was dead until we saw otherwise."

"A month, and believe me, it was a long month. It's incredibly difficult to care for someone in that condition without the proper equipment on hand. He was barely breathing, and was completely non-responsive. Catherine had to tube feed him until he woke. It was a difficult time, but we managed. At least this time around Sally's on the job, and she has the proper medical facilities."

"Yeah...you're right." Quatre sighed.

"You sure you wanna stick around with us Quatre? Don't you have a company to go back and run?" Duo chuckled, poking th blonde in the shoulder.

Quatre leaned back against the couch and nodded his head lazily.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't leave you two alone in the current chaos before Ms. Une has everything straightened out. Besides... my leave of absence was undetermined. I can stay gone for as long as I need to be. I welcome the brief vacation." he laughed, stretching against the cushions.

"You and me both, Buddy. I'm not exactly looking forward to figuring out how to get off this planet with my face plastered all over the damn place..." He muttered. "Unless Une gets me pardoned, I'd have to fly Deathscythe off this rock, and it would be impossible to get it onto the colony. I'd be stuck." He sighed, leaning his head against the wall.

Quatre blinked, and sat himself up.

"I could always fly you up to L2 myself, Duo. It's not like I'm lacking the ships to do so." The blond grinned. "How about it? I can take you to L2, and for the mean time, I'll take Trowa home with me to L4, if of course he has no complaints..." He smiled to his friend.

"Absolutely not!" Duo barked, placing his hands on Quatre's shoulders. "There's no way I'm fucking your life up, man! If you get caught with me, you're aiding a fugitive. Not only that, but if they poke their heads around in your business enough, I'm sure that they'll be able to come to the conclusion that you were one of the pilots too. Getting caught with one, owning that gundanium plant, having all the cash, you'd be too obvious. I won't do that to you. If I'm stuck here, I'm stuck. Don't mind so much really, it is gorgeous here, and hell.. Une could put me to work, and I can find plenty of crap to entertain myself with." He smiled, popping a can of soda open.

"I... suppose you ARE right, Duo." The blonde sighed, and let himself fall back onto the couch.

"Can we ditch the negativity and put our thoughts elsewhere please?" Trowa asked, rubbing his temples.

They watched as the brunette slipped away in favor of gazing out the window at the night sky.

"What's eating him?" Duo whispered, nudging Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre only shrugged, and gazed worriedly at their friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How are things? Are you doing alright?" Noin asked, observing the large rings around the other woman's eyes.

"Sally says she's stable... but that she may never walk again." She murmured, running a hand shakily through he long hair.

"That's a shame, but there's always hope." She sighed, and braced herself. "Anything yet on her parentage?"

She watched as Une's eyes widened, and the woman blinked away the sudden rush of water to her eyes.

"Sally confirms it... They weren't lying. Mariemaia is the daughter of Treize Khushrenada, and one Leia - Barton..." She choked out, placing a hand over her mouth, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

Noin's eyes softened, and she smiled weakly at the woman.

"Well... at the very least, now we know..." She murmured. "Unfortunately, that leaves her in a predicament. She's already lost both of her parents, as well as her sick ass grandfather... I swear, manipulating a child into doing his dirty work..." The raven haired woman spat bitterly, shaking her head.

Une wiped her eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Yes... I've thought about that." the corner of her mouth twitched into an almost smile. "Noin... I'm considering adopting her."

Noin was taken aback, and immediately straightened in her seat.

"Seriously? Do you... think that's wise? I mean, I understand your attachment to the man, you know I do... but to take in the guy's daughter? Une, you're twenty.. Are you ready to raise a seven year old?" she chuckled, sipping at her tea.

"I realize how odd it may seem... but I feel that I owe Mr. Treize that, if nothing else. She has no where else to go... no other family. The least I can do is offer her a safe life, in the home that her father once walked the halls." She sighed, staring down at the desk. " He was such a kind man, taking me in when I thought all was lost, and thought myself better off dead. He spared me, took me under his wing. He left me his estate, his wealth upon his death. I'll always be eternally grateful to that man. I've never once been able to do a damn thing for him, past following his orders. He never wanted to be loved, in the way I could have, and did love him. He never asked me to be as devoted to him and his ideals as I was. He simply, cared. I can give him the safety of his daughter now, and I will..." She nodded confidently.

Noin chuckled, and tilted her head at the woman on the screen before her.

"You're an odd one, you know that?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She seemed tired... very tired. She'd been crying as well. I've never seen her like this. It must be very hard on her, right now..." Noin sighed, slipping her arms around the man's neck, as she stood behind him in back of the couch.

"It is..." he agreed, tilting his head back to gaze up at the woman. "Times are rough right now. The galaxy is in chaos, and they can't find a soul to blame the whole ordeal on. She's dealing with the political parties pounding at her doors, as well as a seven year old in critical condition... By the way, the results?"

Noin smiled, breaking away from the man as she rounded the couch to sit next him.

"Positive. She's exactly who she claimed to be."

"Figures..." The blonde muttered, shaking his head. "I knew it was a possibility. He was rather fond of that nurse, for a time. Seems Treize left one last 'fuck you' for the world upon his departure, although it seems the man never knew of her existence. At the very least, I'd have been told about her, if he had."

"I was thinking that too... he couldn't have known. Although I hate to admit it, it probably means that Dekim had everything already planned out when his daughter became pregnant. Makes me sick to think about it."

"He could have planned that too. Dekim Barton was a sick man. He never liked Treize. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if his daughter had been following his orders to seduce the man. Anything's possible." he huffed, watching as Noin leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'd rather not think about it, to be honest..." she murmured, running a hand through the Man's platinum hair. "Let's move on... I'm rather curious about where you've been all this time. What you've seen, what you did, I want to hear it all..."

Zechs grimaced, and slipped her hand into his own.

"Actually, I've been wanting to discuss just that with you, Noin..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Let me know what you think! Ch 2 will arrive shortly!


End file.
